


27. Ice skating.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [27]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postThe first time they’d walked through ice, Roach had trusted Geralt blindly. He’d led her through many situations by now, and she trusted him.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	27. Ice skating.

**Author's Note:**

> I have questions, like, if the road has ice, are horses able to walk on it?

The first time they’d walked through ice, Roach had trusted Geralt blindly. He’d led her through many situations by now, and she trusted him.

Years later, though, there were still a few things she had no intention of setting hoof on - like the ice. Other honorable mentions were quicksand, and whatever that town was called where people had thanked him with a stoning for ridding them of a troublesome human girl and her gang.

But more importantly, she felt those were Jaskier’s territory. Undoubtedly, a smaller, leaner bard, was better prepared to face those challenges than Roach! Her hooves clicked and slid around the ice uncomfortably, and she had the constant impression that it was about to break underneath her. It had already happened once; it could happen again! 

(Not to mention that Jaskier was much more adept at navigating quicksand, and was able to wade through a crowd unnoticed, when necessary.)

So, no. It didn’t matter how much he insisted, either he used his funny brain magic on her again, or they walked around the ice. Fool her once, shame on you. 

But fool her twice...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
